Sacred Gear
Check here for more details on the Sacred Gear Sacred Gears ( ), also known as God's Artifacts, which are items that have powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God from the Bible. Summary The God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as apart of his system in order to enact miracles on Earth and appeared in other factions around the Human World including the Shinto Faction where all the Japanese gods resides instead of them being limited to those within the Christian Faction. It is also described that certain individuals with sacred gears are said to grow influential and powerful around the Human World, with even their names forever etched into history. There are various kinds of sacred gear, most of them being among the same kind ranging from common sacred gears to rarer ones, as well as those that are more unique such as the Longinus like Canis Lykaon. Those who are born with sacred gears are limited to humans or half-humans like Vali Lucifer whose a half-devil. Whenever a sacred gear possessor dies, their sacred gear is later reborn into another possessor. Abilities Sacred Gears can have various effects and abilities, such as Canis Lykaon, which can manifest a small black dog that can summon blades from itself. Sacred Gears are able to also adapt and evolve based around their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time pass first seen by Jin who had become able to grow distorted blades from shadows. Balance Breaker Sacred Gears has an ultimate state of activation referred to as the Balance Breaker and Forbidden Move which is the most powerful manifestation of the Sacred Gear. Once reached, the Balance Breaker can be entered again far more easily than the first time. A rare case among them being Tobio Ikuse who awakened his balance breaker from the moment he was born. An incomplete version of the Balance Breaker has shown to be possible has seen in Volume 2, when Hyousuke Koga was experimented on by Satanael and used a gauntlet created based on the Heavenly Dragons to activate his incomplete balance breaker. Types Longinus Aside from the normal Sacred Gears, there are the Longinus. Longinus is unique top-tier Sacred Gears, each having multiple abilities compared to a normal Sacred Gear which only has one, and has the power to slay Gods. There are 13 Longinus in total. Independent Avatar Type The Independent Avatar Sacred Gears are Sacred Gears that create an avatar, in the form of an animal most of the time, and can act independently while protecting their possessor or team up with them in combat. Among the Independent Avatars, there are four Sacred Gears, which has special beings sealed in them known as the Four Fiends has top-class abilities compared to other Independent Avatar Sacred Gears and are the main target of the Utsusemi Agency. Known Sacred Gears of this type are: *Canis Lykaon *Absolute Demise Trivia *The main focus of both the original SLASHDØG and the reboot The Fallen Dog God -SLASHDØG- has been the Independent Avatar Sacred Gears. References Category:Sacred Gear